Fire and Ice
by LovelyInspiration
Summary: "If Savitar gets his memory back, what's in it for you?" / Perhaps it wasn't so much what she got out of it. Perhaps it had more to do with her inborn curiosity. Savitar was difficult – of that she was sure. But, in an odd way, they understood each other. They accepted each other. They balanced each other out. Between that and the promise of godship, what more did she need?


**Greetings, everyone! My pen-name is LovelyInspiration (as I'm sure you can see), and this is my first Flash fanfiction story. However, it is not my first fanfiction story in general. For almost two years now, I have been writing and posting fanfiction for a Disney XD show called "Lab Rats."**

 **I started watching The Flash on Netflix a few months ago and quickly became obsessed with it. (In case you're wondering, I have no knowledge of the comic books.) The Killer Frost and Savitar dynamic really interested me this past season, and I wished they'd developed it more on the show. So, I came up with my own opinions about a few things. I suppose you could call this story my personal head-canon for them. Even so, I tried to keep them as in-character as possible.**

 **Anyway, that's the end of my little introduction. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **I do not own The Flash.**

* * *

" _If Savitar gets his memory back, what's in it for you?"_

* * *

Caitlin Snow had always appreciated a challenge.

Barry Allen was probably the biggest challenge she'd ever encountered. What with his confident personality and stubborn refusal to remain safe, her hands were always full. Despite her constant warnings and scolding, he simply never returned to STAR Labs unharmed. It became a true test of her patience. He got on her nerves more than anyone else could, save for Ronnie Raymond. He was always so carefree and optimistic – which, in and of themselves weren't bad, but often led him to do stupid things. So, all in all, Barry Allen was a lot of work. Add a charred face, an emotionally scarring backstory, an unshakeable desire to become a god, and Savitar was born. Needless to say, he was even more challenging than Barry.

Killer Frost, much like her uptight alter ego, also welcomed challenges.

That being the case, she didn't mind so much when Savitar revealed himself to be Barry's time remnant. She realized then that affiliating herself with him would only add more complications to her life. That was alright, though. There was just something about that twisted version of her longtime friend that intrigued her. In fact, it was a welcome change.

" _You can fight this."_

" _I know, but I don't want to."_

She had meant what she'd said. She didn't want to fight anymore. Killer Frost was a part of her – it was who she _was_ – and it was high time to accept it. Caitlinhad spent much too long being scared. Killer Frost didn't do _scared_. She had all the confidence in the world, and it had been her decision at that point to stop letting her powers control her. They were _hers_ to wield; all that ice and coldness acted on _her_ command.

Of course, her teammates were too narrow-minded to reach the same conclusion. They kept insisting that a cure could be found, that a solution could be created. She didn't need curing, though. She needed freedom. Her team, of all people, should've understood. It had been Caitlin's hope that they would accept her for whatever she was, but Frost knew better. The people she'd known for years, whom supposedly cared about her, were only willing to deal with the doctor version of her. It was Caitlin or bust. They had no care or concern for Killer Frost.

Barry Allen was chiefly among them. After messing with the timeline, after messing with _her life_ , he decided to reject the mistake he'd created – Killer Frost. He couldn't face the consequences of his own actions, so he left all the struggle to her. He thought it would be easier to shun her, to shun what _he'd_ made her, instead of accepting it. _The nerve. The absolute nerve._

Well, Killer Frost wasn't going to be treated like a mistakeanymore. She did not intend to stay anywhere she wasn't welcome, and that's how she'd ended up in a snowy forest. Even the nature surrounding her had chilled in recognition of her new identity. That forest had showed more respect for her than her team ever had. Killer Frost was powerful – an icy force to be reckoned with. The forest understood this, and so it had frozen over.

It was on that fateful, frozen night when she had been introduced to Savitar – the _real_ Savitar.

She had been suspicious of him from the beginning. It wasn't the fact that he sought to kill Iris – no, Frost had no remaining compassion for her former team. It was simply that she didn't know much about him. _Friend or foe._ It could've gone either way, and she wasn't sure what to expect from him. It was worth noting that Savitar had apparently been searching for her. (Or, had he been waiting there in expectation of her?) There was a twinge of curiosity in her, yes, but she was, above all, cautious. When he mentioned "salvation", Frost dejectedly assumed that he, too, sought her other personality – Caitlin.

" _You want to cure me? Turn me back into Catlin Snow?"_ She had said "Caitlin Snow" with more disgust than intended, but the feeling was genuine.

It was his response – _"No. I want to make sure Caitlin never returns"_ (he had said "Caitlin" with just as much disgust as she)– that changed everything.

Upon seeing the warped face of her once-friend, she had a feeling that _this_ Barry was worth the trouble. (The snow under his feet had melted with each step. The forest respected his presence, as well, and that had been good enough for her.) The deal was sealed when Frost discovered that Savitar hated Barry Allen as much as she did. As it turned out, that was the first of their commonalities; they both had a loathing for past versions of themselves. Perhaps that was how they managed to understand each other so well. Savitar knew that she was fed up with being compared to Caitlin. He knew she had wanted an outlet to use her powers. That was why he offered her acceptance instead of a so-called miracle cure.

And that was why Savitar had been a welcome change from Barry.

The more time she spent with Savitar, the more Killer Frost realized that he was the best and worst parts of Barry. The worst parts were fairly obvious from the start. Savitar used anger as fuel instead of quelling it. He believed first in self-preservation and little-to-none in helping others. Revenge was perfectly acceptable to him. Savitar held that intimidation was the best way to gain respect. He had chosen to make others hurt the way he had, to allow his tragedies to push him toward evil.

And then there were the best parts.

" _What I remember… is being created as a disposable life – something to be…_ thrown away _when_ Barry. Allen. _was done with me. He didn't care about me."_ (He had said "Barry Allen" with as much disgust as she had said "Caitlin Snow".)

The wonderful thing about Savitar was that he saw flaws in his old ways that not even Barry, himself, recognized. Now, this hadn't been her personal experience, and she had a feeling Savitar spared the details, but apparently Barry rejected his time remnant in the future. He had been too distraught over Iris and too caught up in his own interests that he neglected to help someone in need.

 _Some hero._

He hadn't thought about how that made soon-to-be-Savitar feel. He hadn't thought about how much support his time remnant needed – especially in that situation. No, instead, Barry was focused on himself. There could only be one Flash; there could only be one _true_ Barry Allen. In essence, there wasn't enough room in Central City for the both of them. For Barry, the thought of Team Flash turning their attention away from his pity party to assist the time remnant was about on par with taking the _bus_ to work – that is to say, unthinkable. So, what did he do? He told his time remnant to hit the road.

Or, at least, that was Killer Frost's interpretation.

Savitar was different – and, in this particular situation, he was better. In fact, Barry's behavior had hurt him so much that he had become loathsome of his past self. He had become disgusted and angry about the way he once thought. Sure, Barry helped people – but only up to a certain point. If anyone dared step in _his_ territory – whether that be as Joe's son, Iris' fiancé, Cisco's best friend, the CCPD's best CSI, or even the Flash – he wanted nothing to do with them. Because he was _Barry Allen_ , the one and only. He refused to be overshadowed.

But, Barry was the hero. Heroes didn't do things like that. How could the great Barry Allen possibly have made a mistake?

Well, if there was one thing Killer Frost understood, it was that good and evil weren't always so black and white.

It was understandable why Savitar tried so hard to distance himself from Barry. He didn't want any further affiliation with his doppelganger. They were most definitely on the same page in that respect. She wanted nothing to do with Barry Allen, either. They had both experienced the disillusionment of being rejected by Central City's resident hero. Because of that, she was really able to understand Savitar. He hated the comparisons; he hated being the one left behind, forgotten, abandoned. She had had similar feelings regarding Caitlin Snow. And because of Savitar's experiences, he conversely understood _her_ battle. It was a vicious cycle of relatability.

So, yes, Savitar _was_ difficult – even more so than Barry Allen. But he _wasn't_ Barry Allen. And she wasn't Caitlin Snow. They accepted that about each other.

What more did she need?

* * *

" _We're a team, right?"_

* * *

As time went on, she realized something else: Barry had Caitlin Snow, so it was only natural that Savitar have Killer Frost.

So, one day, shedecided to save him– for the first time as Killer Frost, but by far the first time for Caitlin Snow. He was her partner – partner in _crime_ , that is – and it was her responsibility to help when needed. As she came to find out, that was more often than not. Now, don't get it twisted: it wasn't that she _cared_ about what happened to Savitar. It was purely because there was a lot riding on this deal of theirs. He had promised her a god-like status alongside him, and Frost was going to make sure he stayed around to fulfill that promise.

Her little escapade with Team Flash was over, and it only felt right that she returned to the lair. (It wasn't quite _his_ lair anymore, but she still felt uncomfortable with the thought of it being _theirs_.) However, Frost had no idea what to expect when she got back there. It wasn't like she had anywhere better to go, but Savitar had what one might call… _a tricky temperament._

She entered through the back door of the abandoned warehouse, weaving her way through corridors. Her goal was to locate Savitar, to make sure that all was right with his memory again. Soon enough, she found the speedster in his work area.

He was facing away from her, polishing his helmet on the nearby metal table.

Killer Frost leaned against the metal gate, a smug smile spreading across her lips. "What would you do without me?"

Savitar glanced over his shoulder. Not missing a beat, he said, "Well, I guess I'd have to settle for Snart's cold gun."

"Y'know, I don't remember 'babysitter' being in my job description," she replied, crossing her arms. "I should think the _God of Speed_ would be able to remember his own name."

She swore he chuckled a little. "Yeah, well, no plan is without road-bumps." Savitar turned to face her then. "How was your reunion with _Flash and Friends_?"

Frost looked away for second, contemplating what she should say. There were some… _finer details_ that she wasn't interested in sharing.

Finally, she settled on, "Tedious."

"Mm – how curt. I like it." Savitar looked her over calculatingly. "Is that really all?"

Her lips pursed, eyes squinted. "What – you don't trust me?"

Savitar narrowed his eyes, too, looking down to polish a spot he missed. "I don't trust _them_."

"Neither do I, but I can handle myself. They weren't gonna get in the way of me getting the job done."

The speedster's eyes rose to meet her face again, but his head remained slightly bowed. Savitar took note of Frost's confident demeanor, and it caused him to smirk. "Yeah. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Translation: _thank you._

* * *

" _You two are more alike than you realize."_

* * *

Then there were those rare occasions when it was obvious that he had once been Barry Allen. Today would prove to be one of those occasions.

Killer Frost was making her way to the main area of the hideout. At this particular hour, she had nothing going on. It was all about timing when it came to this plan, and Savitar didn't need her for anything at the moment. Most people probably assumed that villains spent all day plotting and scheming and implementing, but the boring truth was that she had a lot of down time. Metahumans had the same basic needs as normal humans, so most of their day was spent-

When she entered the main room, it was to find Savitar sitting at the fold-out table and chairs. His feet were propped up on the table, and the ground surrounding him was covered in wrappers from Big Belly Burger. (He never had been a particularly hygienic person.) The speedster was currently in the process of devouring what appeared to be his sixth burger.

-Well, most metahumans just spent their days relaxing. _This_ was all exclusive to Savitar.

Frost creased her eyebrows as she approached. She wasn't shy to admit it; the scene before her was very strange. She knew that Savitar ate, of course, but the _way_ he was doing it right now was so… human. He was trying to become a _god_ , after all, and everything he did seemed to be done in a superior way. Except this. When it came to eating, apparently Savitar had no shame.

More than just the "human" factor of it, Killer Frost was also surprised by how much like Barry he appeared right now. Seeing him with this huge appetite and affinity for Big Belly Burger reminded her of the Scarlet Speedster. Upon further inspection, she realized that Savitar was even eating Barry's usual order. 15 traditional Bacon Cheeseburgers; light on the mustard, extra pickles, hold the tomato. Paired with them were three large fries and a chocolate milkshake.

She hadn't realized just how much of Barry was still left in him.

When she finally came within Savitar's view, he was already onto the seventh burger.

Killer Frost knew he was aware of her presence by now, but he sure didn't show it. Savitar regarded her with about as much acknowledgment as one would give a door. One thing that years on Team Flash had taught her: a hungry speedster was _not_ a happy speedster. Barry had been quite hangry at times, and Savitar evidently retained that trait.

Even though he was blatantly ignoring her, she decided to sit down across from him. This scene was just too interesting not to observe. It was the scientist in her, she knew. It was so rare to see him like this, so she wanted to make the most of it. She had said it from the very being: Savitar was intriguing.

As she sat there and watched, Frost noticed a few more Barry-like nuances. She noted the way he ate around the edges of the burger and finished with the middle. She observed as he searched out the floppier fries first, eating the crispy ones last. She even saw him dip a few in his milkshake. Those were all things his doppelganger had done. As often as Barry ate, she had picked up a few things here and there. Killer Frost was very in-tune to his habits, so she could recognize them anywhere – or in any _one_. She wasn't happy about it, but it was a fact she couldn't change. Barry Allen had been a part of her life for a good while.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Savitar acting like Barry. It wasn't like the hero's eating habits were offensive. No, Frost really could've cared less _how_ Savitar ate. Her skepticism came when she remembered _who_ he was imitating.

" _What?_ "

Killer Frost started, snapping out of her thoughts. She quickly realized that her gaze was fixed on Savitar, which meant she must've been staring. That certainly explained the look he was giving her.

She cleared her throat, trying to push down the rising embarrassment. "Excuse me?"

" _Wha_ - _t_?" he repeated, ticking the 't'. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh." Frost glanced down at his half-eaten order, and the faintest smirk made its way onto her face. "It's just… You eat exactly like Barry."

"And you stare exactly like Caitlin. What's your point?"

She shook her head. "No point. Just an observation."

"Well knock it off. I'm not an animal here to entertain you." With that said, Savitar returned to eating.

"You know what else I noticed?" she asked, unfazed by his annoyed tone.

If looks could kill, Killer Frost wouldn't have known what hit her. Savitar's burger had been inches away from entering his mouth again, but now he pulled it away with a sigh. His silence told her that he was listening.

She jutted out her bottom lip in a fake pout. "I was never asked if I wanted anything from Big Belly Burger."

Savitar's blank stare turned exasperated again, and he decided to just ignore her this time. Killer Frost wasn't having it, though. With an offended huff, she stood from her chair and went over to the speedster. _What are you doing_ was on the tip of his tongue, but she reached for one of his fries before he had the chance to speak.

The self-proclaimed God of Speed was too fast for her, though. Savitar slapped her hand away. "Oh, no – absolutely not. Get your own lunch."

"I would if I had been asked," she replied pointedly, going in for a fry again. This time, she was successful in snagging one before Savitar could react.

"Hey!" He smacked her hand away again, giving her a stern look. "Hands off my fries!"

His attempt at intimidation fell flat, and Frost found herself chuckling. It was hard to take Savitar seriously when he behaved like this – like Barry. It was rather humorous. He was probably unaware of it, but she noticed that he got a bit whiney when he was hungry. In fact, his entire god-like demeanor slipped away while he was eating. It was almost… nice. Killer Frost had to say, she rather enjoyed seeing the more human side of him. It was so simple, really. All he was doing was trying to eat. And yet, it revealed this whole other side of him she didn't know existed. He was normally one to take everything seriously. She was, too. But, who was to say that they couldn't relax just a little on a boring afternoon?

Killer Frost didn't know what had compelled her to converse with Savitar in such a casual manner. Perhaps it had to do with their long history together. They were both different people now than when the relationship started, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a normal chat for old times' sake. It was rather enjoyable. For once, the atmosphere was lighthearted. They were helping each other to escape from the usual _do or die_ of their lives, even if only subconsciously.

She gave him a mocking grin and took a bite of the stolen fry.

"Unbelievable _,_ " he muttered, shaking his head at her. "Can't even have a meal in peace."

Her mocking grin only grew.

* * *

" _Love and hate – they're so close. It's easy to mistake one for the other."_

* * *

And then there were the times that reminded her he wasn't Barry Allen. But, at the same time, she didn't quite know _what_ to make of him.

Savitar appeared in front of her in an instant, a gush of wind accompanying his entrance. Killer Frost was about to ask where he had gone, but then she looked down and saw the item in his hand.

"What is _that_?"

He gingerly lifted the fabric, grimacing at it. "It's the key to becoming a god."

Even without the symbol showing, seeing that familiar red color was enough to make her queasy. "What are you talking about? Why do you have _Barry's suit_?"

"I need it," he replied flatly. His hold on the suit shifted, and now Frost could see the iconic lightning bolt. Only… it was all grimy. "Barry told Joe and Wally to hide Iris somewhere and not tell him where. If I want to get her, I need to trick them into telling me."

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?" she asked skeptically, taking a step toward him.

"I show up at STAR Labs dressed in this"– he held up the suit –"and pretend to be Barry."

"I'm sorry – you actually plan on _wearing_ this?"

Savitar followed her eyes down to the suit. He sighed. "Believe me, wearing it is the _last_ thing I want to do to it, but it's the only option."

"Savitar… you better not be going all 'hero' on me, now."

Savitar looked her dead in the eyes, one eyebrow quirked. His voice was noticeably quieter when he said, "Oh, come on, Frost. We both know I'm no hero."

"I certainly hope not."

He smirked a little but didn't respond.

Killer Frost gave the suit another glance. "Looks like Ol' Cisco really let that thing go. Where – or, should I say, _when_ – did you get it from?"

"2019," he answered, placing the suit down on the nearest tabletop. Savitar always was for the short and sweet answers.

"I see."

She blinked, and Savitar was already changed. Killer Frost would be lying if she said it wasn't at all weird to see him in that suit. In fact, she had to take a step or two back. In her recent encounters with The Flash, she had seen Barry in that suit. It hadn't bothered her at all. What set this situation apart was _whom_ was wearing the suit – not the suit itself. She really, _really_ didn't want Savitar to remind her of Barry any more than he already did.

Savitar slowly pulled the cowl over his head, and Killer Frost held her breath. When the mask brushed against the scarred half of his face, he winced. She cocked an eyebrow. How was it possible that that scar still bothered him? Come to think of it, that was probably the only part of his backstory that she hadn't been told.

"How did it happen?" she asked, spitting out the words before her brain could think it through.

Savitar quickly turned to her. She could tell he was trying to hide his surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Your face. The white-ish color suggests third-degree burns, but your super-healing should've fixed it a long time ago." Her scientific curiosity had kicked in, and now she was also tapping into her medical knowledge. A small part of her warned that prying might not be the best idea, but she ignored it.

"Oh – that." He looked down, adjusting his gloves. "I ran too fast one day. It was the day _Barry_ created all the time remnants – including me. I was fighting Savitar, and… all the heat, the electricity – it started melting my skin."

Caitlin would've gawked and freaked out upon hearing something like that. Killer Frost was just mildly disgusted. "That doesn't explain why it hasn't healed."

"My powers created the scar; therefore, they can't heal it." He practically saw the wheels turning in her head, so he added, "I also didn't do anything to treat it."

Caitlin would've gone into cardiac arrest at this point. Killer Frost just squinted. "That seems awfully reckless – even for you."

The room got quiet for a minute. She wasn't sure what Savitar was doing – whether he was thinking, fuming, or ignoring her – but his silence was uncommon and disturbing.

When he did look up again, it was with the most serious expression she'd ever seen on him. His eyes betrayed anger – but it almost seemed directed at _her_. "The Team _shunned_ me because of this scar. If I wasn't the whole, perfect, unblemished Barry Allen that they were used to, I wasn't worth anything to them."

Killer Frost didn't even try to hide her shock. This wasn't the response she was expecting. He rarely ever got so personal. In all honesty, it was making her uncomfortable. She looked away, suddenly regretting that she'd asked.

Despite her obvious discomfort, Savitar stepped right up to her and continued, "I decided to keep this scar as a reminder. I didn't ever want to forget the way they'd treated me. I didn't ever want to let myself believe that they deserved mercy."

Killer Frost risked a glance at him. The expression in his eyes kept her from looking away. His intense stare bore holes right through her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plan to execute." And just like that, he was gone.

She watched him flash away, eyes lingering where he'd last been standing. Killer Frost had no idea what to think.

But, one thing was for sure: Savitar wasn't Barry. Savitar _would_ _never_ be Barry. He was an enigma all his own.

* * *

" _Because speed and cold are opposites."_

* * *

Her back was turned, but she knew he'd entered the room when the temperature rose 10 degrees.

If it wasn't for him, she'd still be asleep right now. Even villains needed their beauty rest, and being up in the middle of the night was _not_ something she was fond of. Unfortunately for her, Savitar wasn't too keen on sleeping tonight. All his commotion had woken her up, and she wasn't able to go back to sleep. When there was a restless speedster in the building, no one was getting any rest.

Killer Frost glanced at the clock on the counter. 12:35 am.

She turned around to face Savitar, who was leaning against the back wall. Her eyebrows rose. "What – no coffee?"

The speedster sent a brief glare her way.

"I'm just saying. If you're going to disturb my sleep, the least you could do is run by Jitters."

Savitar just shook his head, looking down. It was then she realized how labored his breaths were. She could tell he was trying to hide it, insisting on breathing through his nostrils, but the air came out hard and forced. Frost gave him a once-over and immediately recognized his glistening skin. He was sweating. His bangs were stuck to his forehead, and even his signature black jacket was missing. It was so bizarre to see him without his full ensemble. After all this time, she'd never seen Savitar in short sleeves.

All of that could only mean one thing: Savitar must've been hot – _very_ hot. It wasn't unnatural for speedsters to run warm, but he seemed feverish.

"How… was your run?" she questioned skeptically, taking a discreet step forward.

"I just needed some air." Classic Savitar. He was never one for properly answering questions.

Frost narrowed her eyes. "Well, did you push yourself too hard? Because, you look awful."

Savitar sighed, bringing his head up to meet the wall. He swallowed, eyes closed. "You're not my doctor anymore, remember?"

Killer Frost pursed her lips.

He hadn't said much to her before leaving for his run. She had still been half asleep, so the specifics slipped her mind. As far as she could remember, Savitar had said something about… _caviar_. Why caviar? That was so arbitrary. Had he been hungry and gone to get some? She didn't see any takeout bags.

She looked at the clock again. 12:38 am.

Suddenly, realization dawned on her. It was only twenty-four hours before Iris West was doomed to die. Only twenty-four hours before _he_ would end her life.

Killer Frost looked back at Savitar. She denied that sympathy was something she could still feel, but the closest thing to it was present in her eyes. "Any… new memories pop up lately?"

He opened his eyes, making eye contact with her for the first time during this conversation. For once, Savitar didn't try to hide his emotions. She saw the confliction; she saw the pain; she saw struggle. It was this unique, all-inclusive, _knowing_ look. He knew that she knew, and right now he was telling her.

A humorless chuckle escaped his throat. "Yeah, well, I can't exactly sleep what with Barry running around at midnight looking for caviar."

"Why is he doing that?"

He gave her a look. "Why do you _think_?"

Ah – _Iris._ Killer Frost frowned, looking away. It was the closest thing to an apology that she was willing to give. She would never volunteer it, and he would never confirm it, but Frost knew that the topic of Iris was still a sour one for Savitar.

"Honestly," Savitar said, going to sit in the dingy armchair in the center of the room, "It's like watching Romeo and Juliet _all day long_."

When the speedster rested his forehead against a propped-up arm, she was reminded of his feverish symptoms. Savitar truly did look miserable. She was starting to wonder whether this sudden fever was due more to his running or to his emotional troubles. It was with that thought that Killer Frost went and sat on the armrest of Savitar's chair. He usually didn't like being crowded, but tonight he seemed to have bigger issues.

They _both_ had issues. They both battled with rough pasts, and it had left lasting marks on them. They could push down, ignore, and deny it all they wanted, but the scars were there – physical _and_ psychological. That was no secret. However, neither of them were the sentimental type. They didn't take kindly to heart-to-heart moments or warm conversations. It was preferred that they both deal with their own problems alone. They were both broken, and, frankly, neither had time to deal with the other's drama.

Something about tonight was different, though. Killer Frost didn't want to just stand by and watch him brood this time. Right now, all she knew was that Barry had Caitlin Snow, and Savitar really needed Killer Frost. She didn't want to sit there and watch him wallow when there was something she could do to relieve his discomfort. It was the doctor in her, the part she always tried to shake but couldn't. And maybe, _just maybe_ , she had lied before. Perhaps she did care about what happened to him. Perhaps.

So, at the risk of him lashing out, she slowly reached out to touch her icy fingers against the back of Savitar's neck.

For a split second, she was able to feel just how hot his skin was. Her cold powers worked quickly, though, and his neck cooled off within seconds. To her surprise, Savitar didn't hate the physical contact. He let out a relieved breath as soon as her fingers touched his neck, and she knew that was his sign of approval. To her even greater surprise, Savitar seemed to lean into her touch. His eyes were still closed, but the crease in his forehead was gone. His muscles weren't stiff anymore, and he wasn't hunched over. The change was quick and drastic; Killer Frost didn't realize he could look that peaceful. This was indeed the perfect way to eliminate his fever.

Now having more conviction, she placed her whole palm against his neck. A cool frost formed at her fingertips and flowed down to his shoulders. She felt him take a deep breath and release in slowly through his nose. It seemed like some sort of encouragement, so Killer Frost ran her free fingers through the hair on his neck. Even near the bottom of the hairline, Savitar's hair was thick and unexpectedly smooth.

All the while, she didn't say anything. She didn't think about anything. She simply _did_. It had always been her tactic to eliminate elements that could lead to an emotional response. And right now, she was trying to keep as many of her emotions away as possible. Everything was simpler when _feelings_ didn't get involved. That led to overthinking and contemplation and dreaded introspection. She had neither the time nor the desire for any of that.

After about a minute or so, she heard him mumble, "Frost."

"Hmm?"

"Don't even think about going anywhere."

She cocked her head, surprise coloring her face. "Is that an order?"

Savitar peeled open his eyes, sparing a glance her way. "It was a firm request." Killer Frost smirked. Savitar seemed to sense it, because he quickly added, "Don't get used to it."

For the rest of the night, neither Killer Frost nor Savitar moved from their spots. They didn't talk about their troubles. They didn't address the elephant in the room. Instead, Savitar used her calm demeanor to tether himself to sanity. There was no way they would break down in front of each other, no way they would dare show any weakness. And, in a way, that was what helped them the most.

To the outside viewer, it probably seemed crazy. It probably _was_ crazy. Their relationship was on odd one, indeed. But somehow, they made it work – _thrived_ with it, even. They accepted each other. They understood each other. And, in that crazy way, they balanced each other out.

So, yes, Savitar was difficult – and confusing. She didn't mind it, though. It kept her on her toes. It made life interesting.

(And Killer Frost wouldn't prefer it any other way.)

* * *

 **I (being my own worst critic) felt there were a few things I could've done better. Considering this is my first Flash story, though, I'm very proud of the product. This project was definitely made more difficult due to the characters I decided to write about. Killer Frost and Savitar are both so complex; it was hard to figure out how they might response or act in all these situations. I feel they did go a little OOC for the sake of this plotline. *shrugs* Oh well. I don't mind. Hopefully you didn't either.**

 **So, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I'm all about the CC &C: constructive criticism and compliments ;) This being my first Flash story, I especially want to know what you thought about my character execution. Reviews always inspire and encourage me!**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope everyone has a great weekend. And, as always, stay lovely!**


End file.
